falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Beagle
|tag skills = |level =1→30→50 (DLCs apenas) |derived =Hit Points: 30→175→275 (DLCs only) |edid =PrimmDeputy |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4: }} Deputy Beagle é o delegado de Primm em 2281. Enredo Beagle se tornou delegado através de Sheriff McBain por volta de dois meses e meioCourier: "What's your problem now?" Beagle: "My problem is that I'm no longer a deputy. I'm just a Beagle now. Apparently two-and-a-half months of law enforcement experience doesn't count for anything. The new regime is just that - all new. He's rude. Just don't tell him I said it. Primm has a sheriff now, just not as supportive as I would've hoped." (Diálogo de Beagle) antes do ataque em Primm, por ser o irmão da esposa do xerife.Courier: "You say Powder Gangers kidnapped Primm's deputy?" Johnson Nash: "Well, you can call Beagle a deputy so long as you don't harbor too high an opinion of the word. Boy was 'bout as useful as tits on a radscorpion. Only qualification he ever had was to be brother to the wife of the sheriff. Still, I s'pose he don't deserve what's befell him. We would've considered paying the ransom, if we'd had caps to spare." (Diálogo de Johnson Nash) Quando ele presenciou o ataque e assassinato da sua irmão e cunhado pelos condenados, Beagle decidiu que a discrição era a melhor parte do valor e começou a observar os condenados e a fazer anotações, além de testemunhar o encontro entre Benny, os Great Khans e os presidiários. Infelizmente para ele, foi capturado e jogado em cozinha como refém.Deputy Beagle's journal Este evento de fato, foi testemunhado por McGee que estava de olheiro, no entanto, ele escolheu não agir, mencionando uma falta de rifle e ordens adequadas.Courier: "I rescued Primm's deputy, but the town's still lawless." McGee: "I can't imagine that deputy of theirs is worth more than a spit. I was on lookout when he got frog marched over to Bison Steve. If I had a long rifle or the order I would have taken out the Powder Gangers to save him, but I didn't. His tough shit I guess." (Diálogo de McGee) Os Powder Gangers torturaram Beagle enquanto ele estava preso. Ele não conseguiu resistir a tortura e os contou o pouco que ele sabia sobre a cidade, e desde então continuou como um refém para o pagamento do resgate, mas, ninguém na cidade pode pagar o preço que os condenados estão pedindo.Beagle: " Well look at that! You aren't a Powder Ganger after all. I'd suggest against wearing that outfit around the townsfolk. You may get shot by accident." (Diálogo de Beagle)Ruby Nash: "Quite a town we got here. Sheriff gets murdered, and Deputy Beagle dragged off for ransom to the Bison Steve. That should bring back the tourists." (Diálogo de Ruby Nash) O delegado não é tratado seriamente pelos outros habitantes de Primm, por causa de sua falta de bom senso, inteligência e utilidade em geral. Ele tenta encobri isso usando um comportamento cavalheiresco e um vocabulário sofisticado, que ele mais frequentemente pronuncia incorretamente.Beagle: " myself at the moment...|(gentlemanly; mispronunciation of "extricating" is intentional) }}" (Diálogo de Beagle)Courier: " " Beagle: "FAILED I know! It's incredibly generous and of you. See you outside!" (Diálogo de Beagle)Courier: "You must be Deputy Beagle." Beagle: " here. I'd be most appreciative if you'd set me free.|(gentlemanly; mispronunciation of "predicament" is intentional)}}" (Diálogo de Beagle) Isso seria bom se Beagle fez bem o seu trabalho, mas Beagle também é um covarde preguiçoso que é incapaz ou não quer se defender ou a outros sem ajuda; sempre procurando desculpas por não ser proativo com a aplicação da lei e deixar as coisas pela metade.Beagle: " I do hope this ordeal will be over soon. If we were to miss a convict or two in here, who'd know the difference?" (Diálogo de Beagle) Mesmo quando chega a hora de avançar e se tornar o xerife da cidade, Beagle empurra um trabalho de peso para outra pessoaCourier: "What are you doing in here?" Bealge: "Well, a deputy isn't much good without a sheriff. " (Diálogo de Beagle) so he can stay a deputy.Courier: "What are you talking about? You're the sheriff now!" Beagle: "Oh no! I'm just the deputy. And I can't be a deputy without a sheriff. It's called chain of command!" (Diálogo de Beagle) Isso é provavelmente o melhor, já que o Beagle até opina várias vezes que a qualidade que um xerife deve ter é a bravura.Beagle: " Going in alone to rescue a hostage! My brother-in-law was brave like that. Made a fine sheriff. Until the Powder Gangers killed him. Problem is, there's still no law in Primm. What're we to do the next time ruffians menace us and hold us hostage?" (Diálogo de Beagle)Courier: "What are the qualifications for a Sheriff?" Beagle: "It should be someone brave like you, but more of a homebody. Someone who'll settle down and watch over us. I heard the Powder Gangers talking about someone in the prison named Meyers who has some experience as a sheriff. He may be a good choice. Also with the NCR so close by, you may be able to get them to take over the town. Not sure why they haven't helped out already." (Diálogo de Beagle) Justificadamente, sua falta de vontade de se tornar xerife é o que faz com que seja deposto como delegado independentemente de que é escolhido como o xerife de Primm.Todos os finais da quest My Kind of Town levam ele a não ser mais o delegado. Interações com o jogador Visão geral das interações Quests * They Went That-a-Way: Beagle sabe sobre o homem que atirou no Courier, e o direciona para a cidade de Novac. * My Kind of Town: O Deputy Beagle diz que ele e Primm precisam de um xerife pra manter a cadeia de comando intacta, então ele pede para o Courier encontrar um xerife decente, e dá sugestões de quem se encaixaria bem no cargo. Efeitos das ações do jogador * Ao concluir a quest My Kind of Town, independentemente de quem se tornar o novo xerife, ele perde a posição de delegado xerife, ou em suas próprias palavras, ele se torna "apenas um Beagle". Outras interações * Beagle deve ser resgatado para progredir nas quests mencionadas acima, mesmo se Beagle morrer durante ou depois do resgate, ambas as quests ainda podem ser completadas. * Com um check de Speech de 25, é possível convencer o Deputy Beagle a ajudar a limpar o Bison Steve Hotel dos fugitivos, o que fará ele seguir o Courier por dentro do hotel e ajudar em combate. Ele irá parar de seguir assim que o Courier sair do hotel. * Com um check de Speech de 45, ele irá dar informações sobre a quest They Went That-a-Way antes de sair do hotel. * Se Beagle for convencido a juntar-se ao Courier depois de passar pelo check de Speech acima, ele irá se tornar um companheiro temporário até que o Courier saia do Bison Steve Hotel. Inventário Anotações * Similar aos companheiros permanentes, Beagle não irá aceitar nenhuma roupa relacionada aos Powder Gangers, mesmo por pickpocketing. Tentar por meio de pickpocketing irá fazer ele droppar o item no chão. Essa rejeição é em relação apenas aos Powder Gangers; ele irá aceitar roupas de qualquer outra facção, incluindo a Caesar's Legion e a NCR. * Quaisquer itens transferidos para o inventário de Beagle enquanto ele for um companheiro temporário irá passar a pertencer a ele ao sair do Bison Steve Hotel, fazendo com que as únicas opções de recuperar tais itens seja atrás do pickpocketing ou looteando seu corpo. * Ele irá equipar e usar uma arma se receber um cartucho de munição. Na verdade, ele não gastará nenhuma munição. * Beagle não parece estar particularmente incomodado com a morte de sua irmã, e só faz uma menção passageira em relação a isso. * Beagle fala de uma forma quase eloquente, por exemplo, "Indeed i do, good sir", etc. * Após o Vikki and Vance Casino abrir para negócios, Beagle pode ser encontrado sentado em uma cadeira por tempo indeterminado, perto de um velho posto de gasolina próximo a três casas, uma das quais é dele. * Se a opção take a weapon for selecionada ao abrir um diálogo, o Beagle's journal estará disponível para ser pego diretamente de seu inventário, sem consequências. * Se Beagle for machucado pelo Courier enquanto ele ainda estiver amarrado (por exemplo: dano de uma mina ou granada), ele se tornará hostil, mas permanecerá parado. Se isso acontecer por acidente, sair do Bison Steve e retornar alguns dias depois irá restaurar seu estado amigável, permitindo ao Courier prosseguir sem matá-lo/roubá-lo. * É possível colocar fogo em Beagle enquanto ele estiver amarrado, tornando-o hostil (mas ainda parado), e em seguida ter uma conversa normal com ele enquanto ele pega fogo. Se a vida dele se esgotar completamente durante a conversa, ele não morrerá até que a conversa acabe. Frases notáveis | | }} Aparições Deputy Beagle aparece apenas em Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * A voz de Beagle pode ser diferente se ele falar com o Courier bem próximo, mas sem iniciar diálogo. Sua voz pode até mudar para uma voz feminina. **Isso pode acontecer depois que o Courier sair do Bison Steve Hotel. * Perguntar a ele "Can you tell me about the people who passed through town now?" irá disponibilizar um check de Speech de nível 40 ("You can tell me or you can Rot in here"). Depois de passar por esse check, você pode fazer a primeira pergunta a ele de novo, e passar pelo check acima de novo e de novo. Cada vez que você passar pelo check, você ganhará mais ou menos 36 XP, e a opção não desaparecerá enquanto ele não for libertado. * Algumas vezes Beagle pode ficar preso no teto do Vikki & Vance Casino. Sair do casino deve resolver isso. * Como o segundo piso do Bison Steve Hotel é considerado "fora" da célula do Hotel, Beagle pode parar de seguir o Courier e ficar preso no vão da porta se eles forem para lá. * Se Beagle morrer após ser resgatado, seu corpo pode aparecer dentro da entrada do Vikki & Vance Casino aleatoriamente. Galeria Beagle tied up.jpg|Beagle, amarrado pelos escaped convicts de:Deputy Beagle en:Beagle es:Beagle ru:Помощник Бигл uk:Помічник Бігл Categoria:Personagens de Primm Categoria:Personagens do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Personagens humanos do Fallout: New Vegas